Back To December
by Sasaki19
Summary: Ino baru saja sampai di Konoha setelah 2 tahun ia meninggalkan desa tersayangnya itu.Namun,tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dimana ia harus memilih antara Gaara atau Sasuke? GaaInoSasu CHAPTER 3 , 4 , 5 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey!This is my first Fan-fiction I ever made! And i'm newbie in here! So I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistakes on my story and if my story isn't good.

Please Review! ^^

I don't OWN Naruto!

* * *

**Part I**

Langit hari ini sangat cerah,biru terang dan banyak burung kecil terbang kesana-kemari.

Ini hari pertama Ino di desa tempat ia di lahirkan sejak dua tahun meninggalkan desa tersayangnya itu,Konoha sedang berkeliling desa dan berhenti di sebuah restoran ramen bernama Ichiraku ingat sekali bahwa ini adalah tempat ramen favorit Naruto,salah satu teman lama seangkatannya,oleh karena itu Ino memutuskan masuk dan makan siang disitu.

Setelah Ino memesan menu makanan dan minuman,Ino langsung mencari tempat duduk yang terletak di pojokan dari ruangan Ino sedang menunggu makanannya sambil melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan tersebut,Ino menangkap sesosok yang tidak asing baginya.

Lelaki berambut merah dan memiliki kulit putih seperti susu._'Tidak salah lagi,itu kan…..' _pikir saat itu juga,datang lelaki pirang yang Ino sangat ketahui siapa dia,pastinya menghampiri salah satu meja yang sedang dihuni oleh lelaki berambut merah pun sepertinya menyadari sosok Ino yang juga tidak jauh dari situ "INO!" teriak Naruto hingga sepertinya seluruh orang yang ada diruangan tersebut itupun Ino pun langsung tersenyum ringan sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pindah ke sebelah Naruto "SSTTTTT!Kau itu!Tidak harus sampai berteriak segitu kencangnya kan?!" kata Ino sambil menahan kesal.

"Kapan kau sampai sini Ino?Sudah lama sekaliii kan kau tidak pulang kesinii!Sakura pasti senang kalau tahu kau ada disini!Apa kau sudah menemuinya?" kata Naruto.

"Baru sampai tadi pagi dan aku langsung istirahat sebentar dan setelahnya langsung kesini untuk makan,jadi aku belum bertemu Konoha belum banyak berubah ya!" Jawab Ino.

"OOhh,tentu saja!Desa ini dengan begini saja sudah bagus!Tidak usah diubah ubah lagii!Oh iya Ino,ini Gaara kau masih ingat dia kan?"

"E-Eh?...Tentu!Tentu saja aku ingat!" jawab Ino entah kenapa menjadi nervous.

"Welcome back." Kata Gaara singkat.

"I-Iya.."

Pelayanpun datang sambil membawa makanan mereka,dan mereka bertiga makan bersama sambil diselingi obrolan Ino dan Naruto dan Gaara yang hanya diam saja sambil menjawab seperlunya.

"Waaaah kenyangnyaaaa!Oh iya!Sepertinya aku harus ketempat Lee!Dia mau mengajakku latihan bersama dan aku baru ingat!Maaf ya Gaara,Ino!Aku pergi dulu!" Kata Naruto sambil lari tergesa gesa.

"Hassss…Naruto itu!Pergi begitu saja!Bagaimana sih!" gerutu Ino dengan kesal.

Lalu keheningan sejenak diantara Ino dan Gaara yang ditinggalkan Naruto.

"Mmmm….G-Gaara…sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu..hehe" Ucap Ino yang entah kenapa jadi salah tingkah.

"Apa perlu kutemani kau pulang?" Tanya Gaara dengan muka tanpa ekspresinya.

"T-Tapi aku sebenarnya ingin ke rumah Sakura dulu..apa tak apa?"

"Iya" jawab gaara singkat.

Akhirnya Ino berjalan menuju ke rumah Sakura sambil ditemani Gaara dalam keadaan sekali tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka mulai risih dan tidak kuat dalam situasi yang seperti ini,ia-pun mulai memerhatikan postur fisik menunjukan perubahan yang sangat sangat sangat berbeda dari Gaara menjadi lebih tinggi daripada Ino,jauh-jauh lebih tinggi Gaara juga lebih tegap dan lebih terlihat gentle dan lebih yang paling menonjol dari semua perubahan itu adalah raut dan ekspresi muka ,Ino ingat sekali Gaara memiliki hawa pembunuh yang dengan dlihat saja sudah dapat terasa,namun sekarang sangat sangat aura membunuh,benci,dendam tak dapat dilihat dan dirasakan digantikan dengan ekspresi yang lebih baik namun masih bellum bias digambarkan apa yang ada dipikiran Gaara saat ini.

Setelah menyadari akan hal itu,Ino pun memberanikan diri memulai percakapan.

Ino : "Mmmm Hey Gaara."

Gaara : "Ya?"

Ino : "Sedang apa kau di Konoha?Tumben sekali kau disini."

Gaara : "Aku sering bila mendapat misi untuk membantu Konoha dalam misi."

Ino : "S-sering…?"

Gaara : "Iya."

Ino : "Mungkin aku sudah terlalu lama pergi dari desa sehingga beberapa hal berubah."

Gaara : "Semua pasti berubah,apalagi dengan berjalannya waktu."

Hening kembali.

Mereka berduapun akhirnya sampai di depan rumah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Gaara karena mau menemaninya dan Ino memerhatikan sesosok Gaara yang mulai menjauh meninggalkan tempat hal lagi yang Ino sadari dari sesok Gaara adalah…

'_Ganteng…'._

Ino mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura,dan setelah beberapa ketukan munculah perempuan berambut pink dari pintu yang langsung teriak dan memeluk Ino dengan kuat.

"INOOOOOOOO!" teriak Sakura sambil memeluk Ino.

"H-hey..s-s-sakitt t-t-tau…" kata Ino sambil menahan sakit karena dipeluk Sakura

"Sorry sorry!Salah kau juga sih datang kemari tiba-tiba setelah dua tahun pergi dan datang tanpa mengabari apapun!Baiklaah!Hari ini pokoknya kau nginap dirumahku!" kata Sakura dengan girangnya.

"Seenaknya saja memutuskan begitu!Tapi boleh juga deh aku juga banyak sekali cerita untuk kuceritakan padamu selama 2 tahun ini" kata Ino

"YEAAYYY!Ayo buruan ke kamar!" seru Sakura sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Ino menuju kamarnya.

Setelah sampai di kamar Sakura,mereka berdua langsung bercerita banyak sambil bergantian.

"Waaah kau bagaimana sih?Sampai disini bukannya langsung menghampiriku malah ketemuan sama Narutooo!" kata Sakura sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Kan sudah kubilang itu kebetulan!Aku lapar lalu ke Ichiraku Ramen dan tiba-tiba bertemu Naruto dan Gaara!" jawab Ino sambil kesal juga.

"Tapi kaan tetap sajaa!Argghh!" Sakura

"Sudah ah!Oh iya…ngomong-ngomong memangnya si Gaara itu sering ke Konoha ya?" Ino

"Hmmm iya dia sering ke sini karena hubungan Konoha dan Suna sudah membaik jadi Hokage sering meminta bantuan dari Suna dalam beberapa misi dan Gaara salah satu ninja dari Suna yang sering diminta bantuan karena yak au taulah kalau dia dan ketiga saudaranya itu kuat." Sakura

"Hmmm begitu ya…." Ino

"Memangnya kenapa?Kok tiba-tiba jadi Gaara?" Sakura

"Tidak tidak hanya saja dulu sebelum aku pergi jauh kan Gaara jarang ada di Konoha,jadi agak aneh aja buatku untuk melihatnya disini – makan ramen – bareng Naruto lagi." Ino

"Hahahahaaha benar juga sih!" Sakura

"SAKURAAAA!Ada temanmu dataaangg!" teriak mama Sakura dari lantai bawah

"IYAA MAAA!Aku turun!Ino ikut yuk!Siapa tau itu Hinata atau yang lainnya!" Sakura

"Okaayyy" Ino

Ino dan Sakura pun turun dan mereka berdua sangat terkejut ketiga melihat lelaki tersebut…

_Lelaki berambut biru tua kehitaman dengan mata yang tajam serta tampan_

"S-S-S-Sasuke….." Sakura

"Hey" sapa Sasuke dengan santai dan jadi terlihat sedikit bingung dengan ekspresi Sakura dan Ino yang terkejut.

"A-ada apa kemari?" Jawab Sakura masih sangat terkejut.

"Hmm begini,tadi pagi kudengar Ino baru saja sampai Konoha,dan tadi kulihat Ino datang ke rumahmu dan aku berniat untuk mengajak Ino jalan sebentar" jawab Sasuke.

* * *

YEEEP this is the end of part 1~~HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEEYY EVERYONE!**

**Sorry baru update chapter nya sekarang!Maklum author ada liburan mendadak!Hehehehehe**

**Makasiiih buat semua yang udah ngasih saran untuk chapter 1**

**Sorry banget chapter 1 nya banyak banget kesalahan dalam penulisannya jadi bikin ceritanya gakjelas gitu **

**Semoga untuk chapter ke 2 ini udah bener penulisannya , hehehehe**

**soo ENJOY EVERYONE!**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

**" Hmm begini,tadi pagi kudengar Ino baru saja sampai Konoha,dan tadi kulihat Ino datang ke rumahmu dan aku berniat untuk mengajak Ino jalan sebentar " jawab Sasuke .**

**" ... " Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Sakura maupun Ino dan kedua perempuan tersebut hanya menatap bingung sambil terkejut kearah Sasuke .**

**" Bisa kan Ino ? " lanjut Sasuke lagi dengan ekspresi mata yang sangat menginginkam Ino serta Sasuke juga menunjukan wajah puppy face nya .**

**"E - Eh ? " Sebelum menjawab permintaan Sasuke , Ino melirik kearah Sakura . Karena merasa tidak enak dengan Sakura yang terlihat ingin menangis itu akhirnya Ino berniat menolak ajakan Sasuke .**

**" Maaf tapi aku - " sebelum Ino dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sakura sudah memotongnya , " Ayolaah Ino terima saja tawarannya ! jarang kan kesempatan seperti ini kau dapat ! " kata Sakura sambil berbisik kepada Ino .**

**" T-Tapi kan - " Ino **

**" Sudaaaahlaaahh ! Pergi sanaaaa ! " Sakura pun mendorong Ino keluar dari pagar rumahnya. " Daaaaahhh Ino Have Fun ! " dan Sakura langsung menutup pintu pagar dan pintu rumahnya. **

**_" Ada apasih dengan Sakura ? Jelas sekali tadi kulihat dia sangat shock dan ingin menangis... Tapi kenapa dia malah memaksaku untuk pergi dengan Sasuke ? Dan satu lagi... Kenapa tiba tiba Sasuke mengajakku jalan ?_ " pikir Ino dalam hatinya sambil berjalan bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.**

**Hening.**

**Ino yang sangat tidak suka dengan keheningan seperti ini memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.**

**Ino : " Mmmm... Kita mau kemana ya , Sasuke ? "**

**Sasuke : " Entahlah...kemana saja yang kau mau "**

**Ino sangat sangat sangat bingung. Pertama , Sasuke lah yang mengajak Ino secara tiba tiba untuk jalan keluar bersamanya. Kedua , sekarang kenapa dia yang tidak tau mau jalan kemana dan menyuruh Ino yang memutuskan ? Aneh .**

**Ino : " Sebenarnya aku tidak tau mau kemana...tapi bagaimana kalo di taman situ saja ? Mumpung sedang sepi " akhirnya Ino memutuskan ingin kemana sambil menunjuk ke arah taman tersebut . **

**Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di ayunan , kebetulan ayunan nya hanya satu , jadi cuma Ino yang duduk di ayunan tersebut dan Sasuke berdiri bersender di tiang ayunan tersebut. Tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali yang keluar dari mulut kedua orang tersebut dan membuat kebingungan Ino bertambah satu lagi , yaitu apa tujuannya Sasuke mengajaknya jalan kalo dia cuma diam begitu saja ? Sekali lagi , aneh. **

**" Ino " akhirnya Sasuke pun mulai membuka pembicaraan .**

**" Ada apa Sasuke ? " tanya Ino**

**" ApakautadijalanbarengbersamaGaara ? " tanya Sasuke dengan sangat sangat cepat sehingga Ino tidak mengerti. **

**" Apa ? Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi ? Maaf , kau berbicara terlalu cepat . " **

**" Tidak , tidak apa apa . Bagaimana kabarmu Ino ? " **

**" Baik , baik sekali malah. Kau ? " jawab Ino dengan senang .**

**" Baik juga. " jawab Sasuke singkat .**

**"Hmm... To the point aja Sasuke..mmm...Kenapa kau mengajakku jalan bersamamu ? " lanjut Ino dengan tatapan serius dan sedikit penasaran . **

**" ... " tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Sasuke .**

**" Sasuke ? " panggil Ino kepada Sasuke yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali.**

**" Ah ya maaf...tidak apa apa kok . Sudah sore , lebih baik kau kembali ke rumah . Kuantar ya ? " **

**" Baiklah " jawab Ino singkat dan sedikit kecewa karena Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino tadi. Setelah berjalan dalam keheningan karena keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara sedikitpun , mereka tiba di depan rumah Ino . Ino pun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sasuke dan Ino pun masuk ke dalam rumah . Ino langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur kesayangannya.**

**" Kalau dipikir pikir sih hari ini banyak kejadian random . Mulai dengan tiba tiba ketemu Gaara dan ditemenin Gaara ke rumah Sakura , eeeh pas baru sebentar di rumah Sakura , Sasuke malah dateng ngajak jalan. Selain itu , Sasuke malah diem dan jadi gak jelas gitu padahal dia yang pertama ngajak . Super random day . " kata Ino**

* * *

_**Di sisi lain -**_

**Sakura langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya dengan rapat . Sakura sangat begitu sedih . _" Kenapa harus Ino? Kenapa bukan aku saja ? "_ tiba tiba air mata Sakura mengucur dengan deras dengan sendirinya .**

**Sakura sangat dan terlalu sedih . Ia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjadi kunoichi yang sangat hebat di Konoha selama ini , berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk dapat dilihat oleh semua orang , apalagi khususnya Sasuke . _"Tapi kenapa malah Ino ? Kuat saja tidak , apanya yang bagus dari Ino ?"_ Pikir Sakura terus menerus sambil menahan tangisannya yang bukannya malah berhenti malah semakin deras. **

**" Aku harus melakukan sesuatu . Harus . "**

* * *

**Hari Berikutnya.**

**" Pagi yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaat ceraaaah ! " seru Ino yang baru saja bangun sambil menatap langit cerah dari jendela .Lama sekali Ino tidak merasakan kehangatan pagi desa Konoha . Selama 2 tahun kemarin , ia selalu berpindah tempat tinggal dari desa ke desa , rumah ke rumah dan sebagainya . Mulai dari cuaca yang hujan terus menerus hingga panas tak karuan sudah pernah Ino rasakan . Bagi Ino , hanya Konoha desa terbaik dan ternyaman dari semua desa yang ada . Ino benar benar tidak mau lagi ikut ajakan ayahnya untuk pergi keluar dari desa lagi apabila diajak.**

**" Ino sayang , cepat mandi dan sarapan , hari ini tugasmu untuk menjaga toko bunga kan ! " teriak ayah Ino dari lantai bawah .**

**" Iyaaa ayaah ! " secepat mungkin Ino bersiap siap , setelah mandi Ino langsung mengeringkan rambutnya , memilih pakaian yaitu tanktop ungu dan rok ungu , dan tak lupa memakai bedak serta lip gloss untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya . Ino langsung turun kebawah dan menyantap sarapannya . **

**" Aku pergi dulu ayaaaah ! " teriak Ino sambil bergegas keluar rumah .**

**" Have fun sayaang ! " balas ayahnya sambil berteriak juga , walaupun tak sekeras Ino berteriak . **

**Sesampainya Ino di depan toko bunga miliknya , ia mengeluarkan kunci dari saku di roknya , membuka pintunya , lalu melihat sekitar dalam toko bunga tersebut . " Waaaah terima kasih banyak nih untuk Sasaki karena udah mau merawat dan menjaga bunga - bunga disini selama aku dan ayah pergi . Kangen sekaliiiiiiii walaupun terkadang aku sering bosan jaga toko ini hahahaha " setelah berkata demikian , Ino langsung memutuskan untuk menyapu lantai , mengganti dekorasi bunga di tatanan depan agar lebih menarik perhatian , lalu setelah nya Ino duduk di belakang kasir sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone - nya . Memang sudah kebiasaan Ino dan kesukaan Ino menjaga toko sambil mendengarkan musik .**

**1 jam ... 2 jam... Tidak ada tanda tanda customer yang datang dan Ino juga masih sibuk membaca majalah kesukaannya . **

**Beberapa lama kemudian , tampak seseorang pelanggan memasuki toko bunga Yamanaka tersebut , lonceng bel yang tergantung di dalam pintu masuk tersebut di desain sebisa mungkin sehingga apabila bel tersebut berbunyi menandakan adanya customer yang datang . Dan tentu saja , bel tersebut berbunyi . Namun , sepertinya sang penjaga toko sama sekali tidak mendengar bunyi lonceng tersebut . Karena Ino masih tetap saja membaca majalahnya dan mendengarkan musik tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah pintu masuk .**

**Pelanggan tersebut akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkeliling melihat setiap bunga yang dijual di toko bunga tersebut , namun sampai akhirnya pelanggan tersebut selesai melihat - lihat , sang penjaga toko itupun tampaknya belum menyadari kehadirannya . Terlihat sang penjaga toko tersebut masih dalam dunianya sendiri dan terlihat sangat asik dan menikmati .**

**Pelanggan tersebut mendekati meja kasir , lalu duduk di kursi yang disediakan di samping kasir tersebut . **

**Ino pun tersadar . Ino melihat kearah kursi dekat kasirnya tersebut dan menyadari seorang lelaki berambut merah maroon dan warna mata khas turquoise mya tersebut . Sadar akan siapa lelaki tersebut , Ino pun langsung berdiri dengan cepat .**

**" Selamat Datang di Toko Bunga Yamanaka ! Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu , G-Gaara ? " sapa Ino dengan kalimat seperti biasanya apabila ada pelanggan yang datang namun kali ini sedikit terbata - bata karena pelanggan ini berbeda dari pelanggan yang lainnya .**

**" ... " tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Gaara .**

**" Hmmm ... Bagaimana kalau kau melihat lihat bunga nya dulu ? Mungkin ada yang kau suka " saran Ino setelah tidak mendapat jawaban dari Gaara .**

**" Sudah " jawab Gaara dengan singkat .**

**" B - Benarkah ? Kapan ? Pada saat aku tidak jaga disini ya ? " tanya Ino dengan ragu - ragu **

**" Aku baru pertama kali kesini . Apa kau sering mengabaikan tamu nya seperti itu ? " sedikit sindiran dari Gaara walaupun tanpa ekspresi .**

**" M - Maaf ... Berarti ... Kau sudah lama disini ya , maaf aku tidak menyadarinya . Sebagai ganti dari ketidak sopanan ku , kau boleh memilih dan mengambil salah satu bunga disini yang kau suka , bagaimana ? " tawar Ino karena ia merasa sangat malu atas kebodohan dan sikap yang tidak sopannya terhadap pelanggan .**

**" Tidak , aku tidak ingin bunganya . " **

**" Lalu...Untuk apa kau datang kesini ? " tanya Ino dengan nada hati - hati .**

**" Menemuimu. " jawab Gaara sangat to the point .**

**" Menemuiku...? Untuk apa...? " tiba tiba warna semu merah terlihat di kedua pipi Ino**

**" Tentang tugas yang akan kau jalankan . "**

**" Tugas apa ? Aku sama sekali tidak diberitahu apa apa oleh hokage " seketika itu juga raut muka Ino yang bersemu merah langsung hilang begitu saja dan menunjukan ekspresi muka yang tidak tertarik . **

**" Meneliti tanah Suna sekaligus membantu Suna dalam membudidayakan Kaktus . " **

**" Kenapa harus aku ? " kata Ino dengan muka yang bete entah kenapa .**

**" Karena kudengar kau ahli dalam hal seperti ini dan kau juga punya toko bunga sebagai buktinya . " **

**" Baiklah . Hanya aku sendiri ? " **

**" Tidak , bersama aku , Temari , Kankuro dan Shikamaru . "**

**" Shikamaru ? " tanya Ino memastikan . **

**" Ya , dia juga ada tugas lain dari hokage . Itu saja , aku pergi dulu . "**

**" Terima kasih atas infonya . " kata Ino .**

**Gaara pun pergi , dan Ino sendiri lagi . Seiring berjalannya waktu , tak terasa sudah sore dan Ino mengunci toko bunga miliknya dan berjalan pulang.**

**INO's POV**

**Entah kenapa , sekarang kalau aku melihat Gaara...aku jadi senang sekali . **

**Dia ganteng banget . Padahal hanya selang 2 tahun ini dia sudah berubah menjadi pria yang ganteng banget . Haaahh kenapa sih tadi dia kesini bentar banget , cuman ngabarin misi aja , kenapa dia gak beli bunga atau ngajak ngobrol gitu ? Ah ya..dia bukan tipe pria yang kayak gitu . Tapi dia cool banget . Gapapa deh , walaupun tadi cuma bentar , lagian bagus juga aku bakal dapet tugas bareng dia . Eh? Bareng dia gak ya ? Gapapa deeh yang penting udah sempet ngobrol walaupun bentar . Yippieee! **

**End of Ino's Pov**

* * *

**Naaa itu dia akhir dari Chapter 2!**

**Apa masih terlalu pendek?Hahahaha**

**Maaf ya kalau jalan ceritanya gak jelas gitu ^^**

**TOLONG DI REVIEW KAWAN KAWAAAN HEHEEHEHEHE**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYAA!**

**Aku kembali dengan chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Lagi ngebut nih! Soalnya yang review lumayan banyak menurutku :p walaupun sebenernya dikit ... tapi aku tetep seneng!**

**Soalnya entah kenapa semakin banyak yang nge review semakin semangat buat update chapter selanjutnya!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO LOH!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Hari ini , Ino kebetulan tidak bertugas menjaga toko bunga miliknya , oleh karena itu Ino masih saja bermalas malasan di rumah , tepatnya di kamarnya padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang . Tiba – tiba saja , Shikamaru datang dan berteriak dari depan rumah Ino " Hey Ino ! "

Ino yang menyadari bahwa itu Shikamaru langsung membuka kaca jendela kamarnya " Ada apa sih teriak – teriak begitu ? "

" Memangnya kau tidak tau tentang misi kita ke Suna ? Kukira setidaknya salah satu dari mereka bertiga memberitahumu , merepotkan sekali sampai – sampai aku harus datang ke rumahmu begini " keluh Shikamaru seperti biasanya .

" Aku tau kok tentang misi itu . Lalu kenapa ? "

" Seharusnya kau sudah harus sampai di kantor hokage sekarang tau , kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi ke Suna . " lanjut Shikamaru sambil berlalu pergi " Aku kembali ke kantor Hokage dulu Ino , kurasa mereka tidak memberi tau kepadamu kalau kita berangkat hari ini "

" Hari ini ? Sekarang ? jam 1 ? HAAA ? SHIKAMARUUU! " Ino sangat panik ia lalu langsung bergegas , mandi , mengeringkan rambut , memilih pakaian dan membereskan peralatannya yang akan ia butuhkan ke dan pada saat di Suna . Setelah itu ia langsung berlari ke luar rumah dan menuju kantor Hokage .

Sementara itu di kantor Hokage ….

Knock knock knock

" Masuk "

" Ah , ternyata kau Shikamaru . Mana Ino ? Kurasa aku menyuruhmu untuk pergi menjemputnya " kata Tsunade

" Maaf Tsunade – sama , tapi sepertinya Ino akan datang telat . "

" Baiklah kalau begitu , karena disini sudah ada kau , Temari , Kankuro dan Gaara , kurasa akan kuperjelas sekali lagi tugas Shikamaru dan Ino . Shikamaru , kutugaskan untuk memecahkan kode yang didapat dari misi Suna sebelumnya karena ahli kode di Suna tidak bias memecahkannya jadi mereka membutuhkan bantuan , kuharap kau bisa mengerjakannya dengan cepat dan kuberi kau maksimal jangka waktu seminggu untuk mengerjakannya , dan jangan lupa untuk memberikan laporan dengan lengkap setelahnya kepada ku , dan untuk Ino – " pembicaraan Tsunade terputus , saat itu juga Ino masuk ke ruang hokage .

" Maaf Tsunade – sama ! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau misinya akan dilaksanakan hari ini! Dan – " perkataan Ino terpotong

" Apa kau tidak pernah diajari untuk mengetuk pintu dahulu sebelum memasuki ruangan seseorang ? Dan seharusnya apabila kau mendapatkan misi , kau harusnya menanyakan kapan misi itu akan dilaksanakan . Kau salah satu dari Kunoichi terbaik Konoha kenapa malah melakukan hal yang tidak professional begitu ? Kita sedang bekerja sama dengan Suna ! Jangan sampai aku mendengar hal seperti ini lagi , mengerti ? " Tsunade memarahi Ino atas keterlambatannya dan Ino pun hanya diam mengangguk saat mendapatkan ceramahan dari Tsunade .

Ino sangat malu , mukanya memerah . Sudah sangat jelas ia dimarahi di depan Gaara , Temari dan Kankuro . Ino merasa ingin pulang saja dan menolaknya , tapi apabila ia melakukan itu , mati sudah jiwa dan raganya karena Tsunade pasti akan mengamuk .

" Baiklah , kulanjutkan lagi . Untuk Ino , kau kutugaskan membantu Suna dalam penelitian dan membudidayakan tanaman kaktus disana . Kukira ini tugas yang tak terlalu sulit , namun karena ini masalah alam jadi kurasa kau bisa mengerjakannya paling lama 3 bulan . Tapi apabila memang tugas itu sudah selesai , maka sebaiknya kau harus langsung kembali lagi ke Konoha . Mengerti Shikamaru dan Ino ? "

" Baik " jawab serempak Shikamaru dan Ino . Ino masih menundukan kepalanya .

" Untuk kalian " Tsunade mengarahkan matanya kearah 3 bersaudara Suna tersebut " Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian dan kuharap utusan dari Konoha dapat membantu kalian "

" Terima kasih juga Hokage " balas Temari .

" Baiklah , kurasa kalian bisa berangkat sekarang " Akhirnya ke lima orang tersebut keluar dari kantor Hokage menuju pintu gerbang Konoha .

Mereka semua berjalan dalam keheningan . Entah kenapa tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan sama sekali hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang Konoha .

" Ino! " terdengar suara seorang lelaki memanggil Ino .

Secara serempak , ke lima orang tersebut menoleh ke arah suara tersebut . Lelaki berambut biru dongker kehitaman tampak berjalan ke arah Ino . Gaara yang menyadari kemana arah lelaki tersebut berjalan , langsung menatap lekat – lekat lelaki tersebut dengan aura yang sangat menyeramkan . Tentu saja lelaki tersebut menyadarinya .

" Sasuke ? Sedang apa kau disini ? " Tanya Ino kebingungan

" Tentu saja menemuimu . Kenapa kau tidak memberi tau kepadaku kalau kau akan pergi ke Suna ? "

" Maaf ini mendadak jadi aku tidak memberi tau siapapun . Bagaimana kau tau aku akan pergi ke Suna ? "

" Aku juga ahli dalam mencari informasi tau , kalau begitu boleh aku memberimu salam perpisahan yang pastinya bukan untuk selamanya ? " Sasuke tersenyum sangat manis kepada Ino yang membuat pipi Ino mengeluarkan semburat merahnya .

" B – Boleh "

Tiba – tiba saja , Sasuke semakin maju mendekati Ino dan mendekap Ino dalam pelukannya "Selamat jalan Ino , hati- hati dan jangan ceroboh . Kembalilah secara utuh dan jangan sampai membuat aku cemas . Karena apabila terjadi sesuatu padamu , aku pasti akan segera datang untukmu . Good Luck , Ino " Sasuke membisikkan kalimat tersebut tepat di telinga Ino yang membuat Ino semakin merasa nervous dan wajah Ino sangat terlalu merah . Ino rasanya ingin pingsan saja .

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Ino lalu memutar arahnya untuk pergi , sebelum pergi ia melambaikan tangannya kepada Ino dan memberikan seulas senyum kemenangan di depan Gaara . Tentu saja Gaara tidak menyukainya , namun Gaara tetap memilih untuk diam walau sebenarnya dalam hatinya rasanya ingin sekali membunuh Sasuke .

Shikamaru , Ino , Gaara , Temari dan Kankuro melanjutkan perjalanannya .

" Jadi kau selama ini menjalin hubungan seserius itu dengan lelaki seperti itu , Ino ? " Tanya Kankuro tiba tiba

" Ah tidak . Kita berdua hanya berteman saja . Lagi pula , apa maksudnya dengan lelaki ' seperti itu ' ? " Ino mendadak jadi kesal .

" Bagaimana ya ? Hanya saja , aku merasa lelaki itu … hmm " Kankuro tidak melanjutkan kata katanya

" Apa ? " tiba tiba suara Ino jadi meninggi .

" Sudahlah Ino , biarkan saja Kankuro . Dia cemburu " Temari ikut dalam pembicaraan

" TEMARI ! " Kankuro jadi salah tingkah .

" Terserah kalian saja deh " jawab Ino dengan malas .

Mereka berlima melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Suna . 3 hari akhirnya berlalu dan mereka sampai di Suna .

_INO'S POV_

KYAAAA! Sasuke tiba tiba memelukku sebelum aku berangkat ke Suna . Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memelukku ! Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke memelukku . Dulu , waktu di akademi , dia sangat cuek bahkan tidak memperdulikan aku . Tapi , kenapa tiba tiba dia jadi seperti itu ? Dia kelihatannya sangat peduli denganku …. Dia bilang kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padaku dia akan datang untukku …. Aku bisa gila ! Bagaimana ini ? Baru saja kemarin aku terpesona dengan seorang Gaara , sekarang Sasuke malah mengejutkan aku . Jangan jangan … perasaanku terhadap Sasuke yang dulu sempat terhenti akan tumbuh kembali ? Bingung !

_GAARA ' S POV_

Lelaki itu … apa maksudnya dia tersenyum seperti itu ? Apa maksudnya dia memperlakukan Ino seperti itu ? Apa keduanya memang berhubungan lebih dari teman ? Tapi Ino berkata mereka hanya berteman saja . Namun saat kulihat Sasuke memeluknya , Ino terlihat senang sekali . Tidak , jangan , jangan sampai Ino bersamanya .

_SASUKE ' S POV_

Sepertinya aku menang 1 langkah dari monster itu . Lihat saja , akan kubuat Ino jadi milikku , dan monster itu semakin menderita . Monster tak akan bisa mendapatkan seorang putri cantik kan ? Jelas tidak . Yang akan menjadi pasangan dari seorang perempuan cantik dan kuat seperti Ino , hanya lelaki kuat dan tampan seperti aku . Pasti .

* * *

**Itu dia akhir dari chapter 3 ! Maaf kalau ceritanya pendek ^^ **

**please REVIEW EVERYONE! THANK YOUU 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey enjoy this chapter 4 !

I do not own Naruto ya!

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Ino di Suna . Ino memang sudah pernah ke Suna sebelumnya , namun itu cuma sekedar mampir sebentar dan langsung pergi lagi bersama ayahnya , oleh karena itu , Ino memutuskan untuk pergi berkeliling Suna . Namun Ino tidak mau sendiri , oleh karena itu ia ingin mengajak Shikamaru pergi menemaninya . Ino berjalan menuju kamar Shikamaru , baru saja Ino ingin mengetuk pintu kamar Shikamaru , Gaara muncul dan datang menghampiri Ino .

" Shikamaru sudah pergi sejak pagi tadi ." Kata Gaara yang pastinya sudah bisa mengira Ino ingin bertemu Shikamaru .

" Ah begitu ya , terima kasih telah memberi tau . Kalau begitu aku mungkin akan kembali ke kamarku saja . "

" Kalau boleh tau , kenapa kau mencari dia ? "

" Yaa sekedar untuk menemaniku saja untuk berkeliling Suna , karena ini pertama kalinya aku benar benar di sini . "

" Kalau tidak keberatan ... Bagaimana kalau aku yang menemanimu ? " Gaara memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Ino . Ino juga tampak malu malu dengan ajakan Gaara yang tiba tiba tersebut .

" Apa tidak merepotkan mu ? "

" Tidak sama sekali . Ayo " Gaara mengajak Ino untuk memulai tour keliling mereka di Suna . Awalnya , mereka nampak tidak saling berbicara , namun Ino yang tidak suka keadaan seperti itu lalu selalu mencari bahan pembicaraan atau mengomentari apapun yang ia temui di Suna , walaupun Gaara hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat dan seperlunya saja . Tapi itu lebih baik kan dari pada tidak berbicara sama sekali , lagi pula Gaara menjawabnya , tidak cuek begitu saja .

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di sebuah kebun kaktus yang sangat sangat luas . Ino baru pertama kali melihat kebun luas dengan banyak kaktus seperti itu . Tentu saja akrema di Konoha jarang sekali orang menanam kaktus . Mereka berkeliling kebun tersebut sambil Gaara menjelaskan sedikit tentang kebun kaktus tersebut .

" Sebenarnya , aku ingin kau terlebih dulu meneliti tanah disini "

" Kenapa ? Kurasa pasir disini sudah bagus karena banyak sekali kaktus yang tumbuh subur disini . "

" Aku hanya ingin tau apa bisa tanaman lain selain kaktus bisa tumbuh disini "

" Baiklah akan kuusahakan dan ku coba untuk mencari tanaman lain untuk di tanam disini "

" Maaf "

" E - Eh ? Minta maaf untuk apa ? " tanya Ino dengan bingung

" Itu ... Karena aku lupa memberi tau kapan kita akan berangkat ke Suna " jawab Gaara dengan perasaan yang bersalah karena lupa memberi tau Ino soal kapan keberangkatan mereka .

" Aaah ya ! Kau ini bagaimana sih ? Karena kamu aku jadi dimarahin kan ! Kau tau kan Tsunade kalau sudah mengamuk bagaimana ? Haaahhh " Ino pura pura marah kepada Gaara tapi hanya bercanda

" Maaf , aku tidak bermaksud ... Aku hanya ... Benar benar lupa " Gaara tampak sangat merasa bersalah

" Hahahahahaha ! Kau ini bagaimana sih ? Masa yang begitu saja kau anggap serius ? Aku hanya bercanda kok ! Lagipula aku memang sudah sering dapat ceramah dari Tsunade ! Jadi bisa dibilang aku sudah kebal dengan itu semua ! " Ino hanya tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Gaara . Ino merasa Gaara terlalu polos sehingga Ino sangat gemas dengan Gaara .

" Kau itu terlalu polos tau ! Saking polosnya , kau begitu menggemaskaaaann ! " kembali lagi Ino tertawa , namun kali ini dia sambil mengacak acak rambut Gaara dan men-cubit pipi Gaara . Gaara yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Ino langsung wajahnya memerah hampir semerah tomat . Ino yang menyadari akan perlakuannya terhadap Gaara langsung menghentikan aksi nya . " Maaf , Gaara ... "

Namun sebenarnya Ino masih sangat gemas dengan Gaara . Ingin sekali Ino men - cubit pipi Gaara sekali lagi , namun melihat reaksi Gaara yang seperti itu , Ino mengurungkan niatnya . Ino malah menarik lengan Gaara lalu mengajaknya duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia disitu .

" Haaah disini memang panas sekali yaaa " Ino terlihat begitu lelah dan keringetan , Ino menaruh kepalanya di pundak Gaara . Gaara membeku tiba tiba . Tapi dengan cepatnya , ia langsung merasa nyaman dengan posisi mereka yang seperti itu .

" Ino "

" Hmmm ? "

" Ah tidak .. Lupakan "

" Beritahu doong ! Ada apa ada apaa ? "

" Tidak "

Gaara melirik Ino , ia melihat wajah Ino menjadi cemberut dan terlihat kesal , namun menurut Gaara ekspresi yang Ino tunjukan terlihat lucu dan Gaara jadi tak tahan apabila tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino .

" Baiklah . Tapi jangan pikir yang aneh aneh "

" Apaaaa ? " Ekspresi Ino jadi berubah , mata Ino kini terlihat berbinar binar seperti anak kecil yang meminta es krim . Gaara sangat tidak tahan melihat ekspresi Ino yang seperti itu , Gaara mengulurkan tangannya ke kepala Ino dan mengelusnya . Namun seketika ekspresi Gaara berubah jadi sedikit gugup dan tegang .

" Kamu benar benar hanya berteman saja dengan Sasuke ? "

" Ha ? E - Eh ? Iya .. Hanya teman saja kok ! Kurasa begitu ... " Ino menjawab dengan sangat gugup karena Gaara tiba tiba saja mengelus kepalanya dan menanyakannya tentang Sasuke .

" Apa kamu yakin ? Yang kemarin itu ... Saat kita akan pergi ke Suna ... "

" Ah yang itu ... Hmmm ... Entahlah ... Dia ... Dia tiba tiba seperti itu ... Mungkin ... Mungkin aku menyukainya lagi ? Entahlah . Aku sendiri masih bingung . "

Gaara shock dengan perkataan Ino barusan . Namun ia tetap menahan rasa kagetnya tersebut hingga ekspresinya terlihat tetap datar .

" Sudah sore , lebih baik kau pulang saja . Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu , aku harus segera pulang . " kata Gaara dengan sinis dan tatapan dinginnya . Awalnya Ino ingin protes , namun ia mengurungkan niatnya . " Baiklah , sampai jumpa "

Gaara tidak menjawab salam Ino yang terakhir . Entah kenapa Gaara sangat kesal . Dan Ino malah jadi bingung dengan sikap Gaara yang terakhir , padahal sebelumnya Gaara terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan polos . Aneh .

- Skip Time -

Gaara sudah sampai rumahnya , ketika ia masuk , ia sudah disambut oleh kedua kakaknya , Temari dan Kankuro . Gaara menjatuhkan dirinya di salah satu sofa dengan menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya .

" Badmood , hmm ? " tanya Temari yang sangat mengenali sikap adik terkecilnya itu .

" Hn "

" Biarkan saja dia , eh bagaimana kalau besok aku mengajak Ino pergi makan malam ? Atau pergi ke taman ya ? Sebaiknya bagaimana , Temari ? " tanya Kankuro kepada Temari dan mereka berdua langsung mendapatkan tatapan maut dari Gaara .

" Awas saja sampai kau melakukannya , Kubunuh - "

" Stop Gaara . Sudah Kankuro ! Kau pergi saja , ayah memanggilmu kan tadi ? " Temari mengusir Kankuro .

" Hah baiklah baiklah , ada apa sih dengan Gaara ? " bisik Kankuro kepada Temari .

" Entahlah , sudah sana pergi ! "

Dan Kankuro pun pergi ...

" Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Ino , hmm ? "

" Hn "

" Ada apa ? "

" Mungkin aku tidak ada kesempatan "

" Benarkah ? Bagaimana mungkin ? Baru saja beberapa hari kan ? "

" Sasuke "

" Jangan bilang ... Kalau dia juga mengincar Ino ? "

" Iya . Pasti . Kau lihat kan perlakuan lelaki itu pada Ino sesaat sebelum kita berangkat kesini ? Ino bilang mungkin dia menyukai Sasuke lagi . "

" Tapi dia baru bilang mungkin kan ? "

" Ya , dan akan menjadi pasti . "

" Tenang , tenang . Ino disini untuk beberapa bulan ke depan kan , kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk menangani nya , Sasuke tidak mungkin datang kesini kok . "

" Hn . Kankuro ? Bagaimana denganya ? "

" Dia terus membicarakan Ino . Padahal sudah kularang dia mendekati Ino dengan berbagai alasan , tapi tetap saja . Kuharap Ino menolak segala ajakan Kankuro ! Hahahahaha ! "

" ... "

" Ngomong ngomong , tadi Ino ... Bersandar di pundakku " Wajah Gaara tiba tiba memerah mengingat kejadian tadi siang .

" Benarkah ? Hmmmmmm hahaayyy ! "

" Kenapa ? "

" Tidaak , lupakaaan "

" Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak perlu "

" Kau juga , jangan ngeative thinking terhadap kakakmu sendiri dong "

" Terserah "

INO ' S POV

Hari pertama di Suna ya ? Hmmm tidak terlalu jelek juga . Walaupun Suna sangat sangat panas dan yang kulihat sejauh mata memandang hanya pasir pasir dan pasir , ya untung saja masih ada kebun kaktus yang luas itu , kalau tidak aku bisa mati kebosanan disini . Ah aku bisa benar benar gila beneran deh ... Kalau mengingat kejadian yang tadi ... Gaara mengelus kepalaku ? Itu hal yang gak kupikirkan sebelumnya . Seneng sih sebenernya .. Hehehe .. Tapi , tadi dia kayaknya tiba tiba jadi badmood banget setelah aku jawab pertanyaannya tentang Sasuke . Kenapa ya ? Wait ... jangan jangan ... Ah gamungkin gamungkin . Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirin deh

* * *

That 's the end of chapter 4! mungking ga ada seru - seru nya ya ? Sorry ):

Please review yaa!


	5. Chapter 5

Ini diaa chapter 5 ! Update kilat nih karena lagi banyak waktu dan lagi semangat!

Kubuat agak lebih panjang kali ini loooh!

I do not OWN Naruto!

Hope you ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Knock knock knock

Knock knock knock

Knock knock knock

" INOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO "

" mmm ... "

" INOOOO BANGUUUNNN! "

" siapa sih ? Pagi pagi begini berisik sekali " pikir Ino yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya .

" yaa tunggu sebentar " jawab Ino dengan malasnya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk membukakan pintu .

" Kau ini bagaimana sih ? "

" Apanya ? Ini kan masih pagi , kenapa kau sudah marah marah begini sih "

" Apanya yang masih pagi ? Lihat Ino ini sudah jam 12 ! Kau tau ? Kau sedang ditunggu seseorang di kebun kaktus ! Dan kau malah enak enakan tidur begini ! "

" Hah ?! Baiklaah baiklaah aku segera kesana ! "

Temari meninggalkan Ino setelah bersusah payah membangunkannya . Dan tentunya Ino langsung bergegas membersihkan diri dan bersiap siap untuk berangkat . Namun ternyata saat Ino berangkat , ia sedikit tersesat sehingga ia sampai di kebun kaktus sekitar jam setengah 2 . Ino sangat terkejut saat melihat siapa yang telah menunggunya .

" Gaara ! A - Aku minta maaf membuatmu menunggu lama ... Dan tadi aku juga sedikit tersesat .. " Ino menundukkan kepalanya dan merasa sangat malu .

" Tidak apa apa , sepertinya kau tidur dengan sangat nyenyak , syukurlah . "

" Kau sudah lama menunggu ? "

" Dari jam 9 pagi tadi "

" Beneran ? Aaah maaf ! Maafkan aku , Gaara ! " Ino semakin menundukkan kepalanya , namun tiba tiba perut Ino mengeluarkan suara yang menandakan kalau Ino belum makan .

" Sudah siang , kurasa tadi kau sangat terburu buru kesini hingga belum makan , apa tebakanku benar ? " Gaara tersenyum kecil kepada Ino dan Ino langsung blushing .

" Hehehehe ... bagaimana sebagai permintaan maafku aku mentraktirmu makanan apa saja yang kau mau ? "

" Baiklah " Gaara menerima permintaan Ino tersebut .

Merekapun melangkah bersama mencari cari tempat makan yang enak dan saat Ino melihat salah satu restoran yang ada kata ' yakiniku ' - nya dengan cepatnya Ino menarik lengan Gaara dan membawa Gaara masuk ke dalam tempat makan tersebut . Mereka pun duduk di salah satu meja yang ada di pojokkan ruangan tempat makan tersebut , cukup jauh dari tempat memesan makanannya dan apabila dilihat memang tempat itu cukup strategis karena sangat kasat mata . Sehabis Ino dan Gaara memesan makanan mereka masing masing , mereka duduk sambil mengobrol ria . Entah kenapa Gaara kali ini cukup berbicara banyak dan terlihat sangat santai saat berbicara dengan Ino . Ino juga dengan cerewetnya tak membiarkan keadaan seperti itu terlewatkan , entah mengapa Ino menyadari Gaara yang terlihat menikmati pembicaraan mereka tidak ingin menghancurkan moment yang sangat jarang itu . Dan Ino akui , Ino sangat senang dan menikmati sikap Gaara yang seperti itu .

" Hey paman ! " tampak terdengar suara sapaan lelaki terhadap salah satu pelayan tempat makan tersebut , dan tentu saja Gaara serta Ino menyadari siapa empunya suara itu .

" Kanku - " Sebelum Ino menyelesaikan sapaannya terhadap Kankuro , Gaara langsung mendekap mulut Ino dan menarik tubuh Ino lebih dekat kearahnya .

" Ng ? Kurasa sepertinya ada yang memanggilku ? Mungkin perasaanku saja . Paman , besok aku reserved 1 meja untuk 2 orang jam 7 malam , bisa kaan ? " kata Kankuro kepada pelayan tersebut yang tentu saja Gaara dan Ino mendengarnya . Setelah Kankuro selesai dengan urusannya dan pergi dari tempat makan tersebut , barulah Gaara melepaskan dekapannya terhadap Ino , dan Gaarapun tersadar kalau wajah Ino sudah sangat merah seperti udang yang direbus hingga matang .

" K - Kenapa ? Padahal a - aku hanya ingin m - mengajak Kankuro makan bersama .. " kata Ino yang tiba tiba jadi terputus putus karena saking gugupnya .

" Dia itu terlalu berisik dan menyebalkan . " kata Gaara singkat namun itu memang kenyataan .

" Ini dia makanannya , selamat menikmati ! " seorang pelayan datang sambil membawa pesanan Ino dan Gaara .

" Selamat Makan ! " kata Gaara dan Ino secara serempak yang dilanjutkan dengan tawa mereka .

" Sepertinya pilihan makananmu enak " kata Ino kepada Gaara yang hendak mengarahkan suapannya ke dalam mulutnya .

" Kau mau mencobanya ? " tanya Gaara sebelum melahap suapannya tersebut .

" Boleh " kata Ino dengan cepat

Sebelum Ino hendak menyodorkan sendoknya ke piring milik Gaara , Gaara terlebih dahulu mengarahkan suapannya itu ke arah Ino " Nih " seketika Ino mendadak blushing , namun tetap saja Ino membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Gaara .

" E - Enak " Ino menjadi gugup kembali

" Kau kenapa Ino ? Sakit ? Mukamu tiba tiba jadi merah begitu " kata Gaara sambil memberikan Ino senyum manisnya .

" A - Ah tidak kok .. " Ino semakin gugup dan semakin blushing tentunya , " AH ! Jangan tersenyum begitu manis kepadaku dong ! Aku bisa mati pingsan tiba tiba kalau begini terus ! " pikir Ino dalam hati .

Setelah mereka selesai makan , mereka kembali ke kebun kaktus dan mulai mengerjakan risetnya terhadap pasir di Suna . Mereka mengerjakannya dengan sangat serius , namun terap diselingi candaan yang Ino lontarkan terhadap Gaara dan Gaara pun menanggapinya . Sekitar pukul 6 sore , Gaara mengantar Ino kembali ke penginapannya dan setelah saling mengucapkan selamat malam , Gaara kembali ke rumahnya .

- Saat di rumah Gaara -

" Bagaimana ? " Temari langsung menanyakan Gaara

" Kami baru mengerjakan sedikit risetnya , jadi belum tau hasilnya " jawab Gaara

" Bukan itu maksudku , bagaimana dengannya ? "

" Ino ? "

" Ya iya , memangnya siapa lagi perempuan yang dapat menarik perhatianmu selain dia . "

" Thanks to you , it works "

" Ceritakan padaku "

" Dia datang sangat telat , saat sampai dia kelaparan , kami akhirnya makan bersama , saat makan aku memberinya satu suapan "

" Kau benar benar mengikuti saranku ya ? "

" Iya "

" Lalu bagaimana reaksi Ino ? "

" Mukanya sangat merah , jadi ku isengi saja dengan berpura pura menanyakan dia sakit atau tidak "

" Good then "

Esoknya - **super skip time** -

06.45 PM

Knock knock knock

Ino membukakan pintu kamarnya , ia melihat Kankuro .

" Hey , sedang ada waktu luang ? " Kankuro memulai pembicaraan

" Ya , tentu , ada apa ? "

" Makan malam denganku , kita kan belum pernah mengobrol secara betul hahahaha "

" haha iya , baiklah "

Mereka berdua pun sampai di tempat makan yang kemarin baru saja Gaara dan Ino makan disitu .

" Kita akan makan disini Ino , kupilihkan menu makanan untuk mu ya , kurasa pasti ini pertama kalinya kau disini , tenang saja , pilihan menuku selalu enak. " Kankuro mulai dengan gaya sok tau nya

" Ah tidak tidak , aku mau yang itu saja " Ino menunjuk salah satu menu yang kemarin Gaara makan dan menurut Ino itu sangat enak " Kemarin aku coba punya Gaara yang itu dan menurutku itu sangat enak , jadi aku mau itu saja "

" Kau sudah kesini ? ... Bersama Gaara ... ? " seketika ekspresi wajah Kankuro yang sedari tadi selalu tampak senang menjadi terkejut dan wajah senang itu menghilang . Ino juga menyadari kebodohannya yang keceplosan itu pun merasa sangat tidak enak kepada Kankuro . " I .. Iya .. " dan keheninganpun menghampiri mereka hingga mereka selesai makan . Kankuro pun mengantarkan Ino hingga di depan penginapannya dan langsung berbalik arah menuju rumahnya .

Saat sampai dirumah , ia melihat Gaara sedang bersantai tiduran di sofa dan Temari yang sedang berbincang bincang dengan Shikamaru .

" Gaara " Kankuro memanggil Gaara sambil memberikan death glarenya kepada Gaara , Gaara yang menyadarinya hanya menjawab " Hn " sambil memberikan death glare nya juga kepada Kankuro .

" Kau kemarin bersama Ino kan ? Mengambil kesempatan ya dalam tugas kali ini untuk bersamanya ? "

" Iya , aku kemarin bersamanya . Tapi hanya untuk masalah tugas saja , tidak lebih . Ada masalah ? "

" Sejak kapan kau jadi suka berbohong dengan kakakmu sendiri ? Hah ? "

" ... " tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Gaara

" Gaara "

" ... "

" Gaara ! " tiba tiba Kankuro menjadi sangat marah

" Sudahlah ! Lagipula Gaara kemarin juga cuma hanya mengajaknya makan kan ? " Temari mencoba menengahi kedua adiknya tersebut karena keadaan di rumahnya kali ini benar benar menyeramkan dan terlebih lagi ada Shikamaru yang mau tidak mau menyaksikan kejadian tersebut .

" Oh jadi kau juga tau Temari ? Kau ternyata lebih berpihak pada Gaara ya ? Pantas saja kau selalu tidak mau mendengarkan dan tidak membantuku untuk mendapatkan Ino . Sampah "

" Kankuro " Gaara hendak mengarahkan pasirnya kepada Kankuro

" Cukup sudah . Kalian kumohon berhenti , Shikamaru maaf tapi kurasa kau harus kembali ke penginapan . Kankuro , we need to talk . " kata Temari

" Terserah kau saja . " Kankuro pergi ke dalam kamarnya dan dilanjutkan Temari yang mengejar Kankuro .

Gaara hanya kembali tiduran di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya . Sebenarnya ia tadi emosi bukan karena Kankuro marah karena merasa Ino direbut , namun Gaara marah karena Kankuro berbicara terlalu kasar terhadap Temari . Gaara hanya mencoba menenangkan pikirannya .

Di Kamar Kankuro –

" Kankuro , kau seharusnya tidak seperti itu kan . Sikapmu barusan sangat memalukan . "

" Apanya sih ? " Kankuro masih sangat kesal .

" Kau tidak seharusnya marah seperti itu . Kan sudah kubilang mereka hanya makan bersama . Lagipula itu tidak bisa dihindari karena mereka berdua memang bekerja bersama . "

" Cuma makan bersama saja ? Tidak lebih ? Kau yakin ? "

" Ya tentu "

" Baiklah , sampai pada akhirnya mereka lebih dari itu , kubunuh dia . "

" Hass . Iya Gaara menyukai Ino dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa membunuh Gaara . Kenapa kau sebegitu kesalnya sih ? Kenapa semua orang jadi memperebutkan Ino . "

" Bagaimana tidak kesal ? Kau tau kan aku menyukai Ino sejak lama ? "

" Gaara jauh lebih lama menyukai Ino daripada kau tau . "

" Sejak kapan ? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu ? "

" Kau itu mulutnya besar dan selalu bocor . Gaara tidak akan mempercayaimu apalagi urusan begini . Kau ingat kejadian 1 tahun lalu tidak ? Saat kita sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Suna dari Konoha , di tengah padang pasir itu loh . "

_FLASHBACK_

_Sore itu Temari , Kankuro dan Gaara sedang menuju Suna dari Konoha . Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan perjalanan walaupun matahari mulai tenggelam dan di padang pasir sudah mulai gelap . Namun , karena Temari sudah terlalu letih , akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat . Namun tidak dengan Gaara . Gaara berkeliling untuk memastikan keadaan sekeliling mereka agar tidak terjadi apa apa pada saat mereka berkemah untuk beristirahat ._

_BRUK _

_Tiba tiba terdengar bunyi seperti ada sebuah benda yang jatuh menghantam pasir . Gaara mendekati sumber bunyi tersebut . Gaara sangat terkejut saat melihat seorang perempuan jatuh tersungkur dan kelihatan sangat …. Letih . Gaara memerhatikan dan memeriksa perempuan tersebut . Didapatinya terdapat salah satu pelindung kepala bertuliskan Konoha yang menandakan perempuan tersebut berasal dari sana . Gaara memerhatikan perempuan itu sekali lagi , Gaara akui perempuan itu sangat cantik dan menawan . Rambut pirang panjang milik perempuan itu layaknya seorang putri dari kerajaan . Wajah perempuan itu terlihat sangat cantik dan tidak nampak ada cacat sedikitpun walaupun banyak sekali keringat yang keluar dari kening perempuan tersebut . Gaara benar benar mengagumi sesosok perempuan itu dan tidak bisa meninggalkan perempuan itu begitu saja . Gaara mengangkat tubuh perempuan tersebut , dengan gaya bridal style nya , membawanya ke Temari . _

" _Yaampun Gaara ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? " Temari sangat panic ketika melihat Gaara sedangkan Kankuro terlihat cuek dan sibuk membetulkan Karasunya yang rusak karena misi terakhir ._

" _Aku tidak melakukan apa apa . Aku menemukannya jatuh pingsan di dekat sana " Gaara menurunkan tubuh Ino tak jauh dari Temari dan menunjuk kearah dimana tadi Gaara menemukan Ino ._

" _Ini kan …. Yamanaka Ino . Teman 1 team Shikamaru . Apa yang dia lakukan di padang pasir seperti ini ? Tapi dia tidak mungkin sendiri . Dia bukan perempuan bodoh yang akan lari sendiri di tengah padang pasir begini . "_

" _Yamanaka Ino .. ? " Gaara menggumam sendiri ._

" _Akan kuurus dia sebentar , lalu antarkan aku mengembalikannya ke tempat tadi dia pingsan , mungkin saja kita bertemu seseorang yang menjadi partnernya kali ini " Setelah Temari selesai mengurusi Ino , Gaara kembali mengangkat Ino dengan bridal style dan mengantarnya kembali ke tempat Ino ditemukan . _

" _Aku akan menunggu disini untuk sementara bersama Ino , kau kembali saja Gaara . "_

" _Kau yakin , Temari ? Apa perempuan itu akan baik baik saja ? "_

" _Kau mencemaskannya ya ? " Seketika Temari menyadari sesuatu dari Gaara . Ini pertama kalinya Gaara mencemaskan orang lain diluar dirinya sendiri ._

" … " _Gaara hanya diam tidak menjawab apapun ._

" _Tenang , dia akan baik baik saja . Kujamin kok "_

" _Kalau begitu , aku kembali dulu , hati hati Temari "_

_Beberapa saat kemudian Temari kembali ._

" _Dia ternyata bersama ayahnya , ayahnya sedang mencari air untuknya yang dehidrasi . Untung saja kita membawa persediaan lebih , jadi kuberikan setengahnya untuk mereka . Dari yang ayahnya ceritakan , ia bersama Ino akan berkelana dari satu desa ke desa lain untuk menemui klan Yamanaka lainnya yang tersebar untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih tentang penggunaan jurus rahasia milik klan mereka . Dan kau tahu ? Ternyata mereka berpindah tempat sudah hampir 2 tahun . Aku lebih baik di rumah saja deh daripada seperti itu . " Temari menjelaskan _

" _Apa dia baik baik saja ? " Gaara masih terlihat cemas ._

" _Tenang , pasti akan baik baik saja "_

_End of FLASHBACK_

" Jadi … yang waktu itu Ino ? Tapi itu sudah lama sekali .. " Kankuro melanjutkan

" Kau tau kan ini pertama kalinya Gaara merasakan hal seperti itu . Jadi kurasa , tak semudah itu Gaara akan melupakannya . "

" ….. " Kankuro diam saja

" Jadi , bagaimana Kankuro ? "

" Aku akan tetap mengejar Ino . Kalau Gaara memang segitu cintanya dengan Ino , tunjukan padaku kalau Gaara bisa mendapatkannya . Dan kalau memang akhirnya aku yang akan mendapatkan Ino , berarti Gaara tidak sungguh – sungguh kan . "

" Jangan terlalu percaya diri . Aku yakin dia akan mendapatkan Ino dan mengalahkanmu yang jelek itu . "

" Ngomong – ngomong , tadi kau bilang semua orang mengejar Ino . Apa maksudnya ? "

" Tidak kau saja dan Gaara yang mengejar Ino , tapi … "

" Tapi apa ? "

" Sasuke juga "

" Yang benar saja ?! Sampai Sasuke juga ? Tapi dari perlakuannya terhadap Ino pada saat di gerbang Konoha … memang terlihat iya sih . "

" Sudahlah aku sekarang yang jadi kesal dengan mu tau ! "

" Apa sih ? Aku kan tidak melakukan apa apa sekarang ! "

" Gara gara kau , Shikamaru harus terpaksa pulang kan ! "

" Kau ini ! Cuma begitu saja marah ! Kau itu terlalu menempel denganya ! "

Dan akhirnya kedua nya tetap bertengkar tak henti – hentinya ….

* * *

YEY itu akhir dari chpater 5 kali ini!

Bagaimana bagaimana ? Seru gak ?

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKYOU EVERYONEE!


End file.
